duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Cross: Episode Listing
' Duel Masters Cross' (デュエル・マスターズ クロス) is the 5th Season of the Duel Masters Anime, following Duel Masters Zero. Episode Names * Episode 1: Duel Masters Cross: Zakira Attack!! * Episode 2: Duel Masters Cross: Deletion! * Episode 3: Duel Masters Cross: Death of the White Firebird! * Episode 4: Duel Masters Cross: Zakira's Ambitions! * Episode 5: Duel Masters Cross: Duel Master Card * Episode 6: Duel Masters Cross: Darkness Eyes * Episode 7: Duel Masters Cross: Card Chase * Episode 8: Duel Masters Cross: Duel of Love * Episode 9: Duel Masters Cross: "Sword Flash" Dragon * Episode 10: Duel Masters Cross: Wrath of Zakira * Episode 11: Duel Masters Cross: Pyramids of Mystery * Episode 12: Duel Masters Cross: Invisible Enemy * Episode 13: Duel Masters Cross: W (White) * Episode 14: Duel Masters Cross: Farewell to the White Firebird * Episode 15: Duel Masters Cross: Resume * Episode 16: Duel Masters Cross: Cross Deck! * Episode 17: Duel Masters Cross: Which is Bebe Village?! * Episode 18: Duel Masters Cross: Natural * Episode 19: Duel Masters Cross: Found! Dr. Root! * Episode 20: Duel Masters Cross: Toto's Miscalculation * Episode 21: Duel Masters Cross: Burning Pyramid! * Episode 22: Duel Masters Cross: Confession * Episode 23: Duel Masters Cross: W (White) Attack * Episode 24: Duel Masters Cross: Zakira's Resurrection * Episode 25: Duel Masters Cross: Commitment * Episode 26: Duel Masters Cross: Clash with Zakira * Episode 27: Duel Masters Cross: Bucketman's Mystery * Episode 28: Duel Masters Cross: The Desperate Duel * Episode 29: Duel Masters Cross: Pyramid of the Sea * Episode 30: Duel Masters Cross: Sinking * Episode 31: Duel Masters Cross: Spectre... * Episode 32: Duel Masters Cross: Curse * Episode 33: Duel Masters Cross: The Guidance of Dragon * Episode 34: Duel Masters Cross: Kensei Dragon * Episode 35: Duel Masters Cross: Kokujo Returns! * Episode 36: Duel Masters Cross: The Day When the Dead God is Born * Episode 37: Duel Masters Cross: Valkyrias Musashi * Episode 38: Duel Masters Cross: Shori dies!? * Episode 39: Duel Masters Cross: Abandoned Love * Episode 40: Duel Masters Cross: Power of the Love * Episode 41: Duel Masters Cross: Mimi and W(White) * Episode 42: Duel Masters Cross: Thought of Mimi * Episode 43: Duel Masters Cross: The Revenge of the God of Death * Episode 44: Duel Masters Cross: Hakuoh's Determination * Episode 45: Duel Masters Cross: The Last Moments of Yesman * Episode 46: Duel Masters Cross: Yaesar * Episode 47: Duel Masters Cross: Bucketman and Yuu * Episode 48: Duel Masters Cross: A Voice of the Bucketman * Episode 49: Duel Masters Cross: A Desperate Situation! * Episode 50: Duel Masters Cross: Power of "The Proof" * Episode 50.5: Duel Masters Cross: Special Edition! Special Summon! * Episode 51: Duel Masters Cross: Bolshack NEX! * Episode 52: Duel Masters Cross: Runaway Shobu * Episode 53: Duel Masters Cross: Hakuoh's Trump * Episode 54: Duel Masters Cross: Meeting with Shobu * Episode 55: Duel Masters Cross: Hakuoh's Past * Episode 56: Duel Masters Cross: The True Strength * Episode 57: Duel Masters Cross: Drag Moon, the Enlightened! * Episode 58: Duel Masters Cross: The Ultimate Evolution * Episode 59: Duel Masters Cross: Southern Cross in an Island of Ice * Episode 60: Duel Masters Cross: Inherited Darkness * Episode 61: Duel Masters Cross: Rekuta's Weakness * Episode 62: Duel Masters Cross: Combo of Advanced Explosion * Episode 63: Duel Masters Cross: Starting Preliminaries * Episode 64: Duel Masters Cross: Mana Destruction * Episode 65: Duel Masters Cross: Rival of Fate * Episode 66: Duel Masters Cross: Ryoga's Confession * Episode 67: Duel Masters Cross: Mysterious Robot * Episode 68: Duel Masters Cross: Rekuta's War * Episode 69: Duel Masters Cross: George and Catherine * Episode 70: Duel Masters Cross: Farewell to Mama * Episode 71: Duel Masters Cross: Encounter with Yuu * Episode 72: Duel Masters Cross: Duel of Pleasure * Episode 73: Duel Masters Cross: The Powerful Enemy who Sleeps * Episode 74: Duel Masters Cross: Wake up, Shobu! * Episode 75: Duel Masters Cross: Gyujiro Appears * Episode 76: Duel Masters Cross: Trap * Episode 77: Duel Masters Cross: Awaken! White Firebird * Episode 78: Duel Masters Cross: Promise * Episode 79: Duel Masters Cross: Taro's Secret Horse * Episode 80: Duel Masters Cross: Angry Duel * Episode 81: Duel Masters Cross: Small World Tournament * Episode 82: Duel Masters Cross: Keep Fit Deck * Episode 83: Duel Masters Cross: Showdown! Dragon Mask * Episode 84: Duel Masters Cross: Strongest Weakness * Episode 85: Duel Masters Cross: Duel Island * Episode 86: Duel Masters Cross: A Scary Beast * Episode 87: Duel Masters Cross: Magical Girl * Episode 88: Duel Masters Cross: Fear * Episode 89: Duel Masters Cross: Looming Threat * Episode 90: Duel Masters Cross: Arise! Dragon Fang!! * Episode 91: Duel Masters Cross: Round Two Get Started!! * Episode 92: Duel Masters Cross: Death Match with Magical Girl!! * Episode 93: Duel Masters Cross: Showdown of Fate * Episode 94: Duel Masters Cross: Her Mama's Love * Episode 95: Duel Masters Cross: Gedo * Episode 96: Duel Masters Cross: Unrest * Episode 97: Duel Masters Cross: Bruise * Episode 98: Duel Masters Cross: Never * Episode 99: Duel Masters Cross: Mimi's Determination * Episode 100: Duel Masters Cross: Showdown! Kill Me!! * Episode 100.5: Duel Masters Cross: Summon! Our Creatures! Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Episode Listings Category:Duel Legend